


Pants Pooping Pleasure

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom
Genre: Baneposting, F/F, Farting, Jeans, Pants Pooping, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Daisy and Resee have a pants pooping contest together, realizing that they enjoy their flatulent selves to a great degree. Pics and OCs (Reese) by tenuousoddity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reese was watching baseball on television with Princess Daisy, both of the gassy girls wearing stnky tight jeans that they gassed up with ther farts, their bassy tuba like expulsions shaking Reese's apartment, with it raining outside. The two were happily pooping their pants, willing to embrace their dirty selves.

"Peeyew! Oh Daisy, that last ripe fart of yours was so wonderfully beefy! Eww!" Reese happily laughed as she was sniffing Daisy's pants pooping fat ass, getting a huge whiff right in her face as she was immensely turned on by the entire situation. "I just love how the burger goes through a digestive system! It's quite a trip, just like pooping your pants with a buddy!"

"Well I'm happy that you like my gross fart. It's a compliment!" Daisy proclaimed as she had her own face in Reese's farting big butt, gleefully feeling the breaking wind blow back her hair. "It's raunchy goodness is really something else... I'm happy to meet someone like you! Not even Peach wants to get this nasty with me!"

"I can see why! Your farts are beyond her level!" Reese exclaimed as she then peed her pants, sighing of relief. "Oh yes... lord knows I tried to hold my happiness in, but it feels good letting it all out..."

"Did you know that I literally bake brownies?" Daisy stated as she extended her legs to let bubbly wet farts out, enjoying the pants pooping sensation of it all.

"Really? I thought it was just the regular old poop like everyone else!" Reese laughed as she wrapped her arms around her legs to let out some trombone toots.

"Well I did, but I found this magic wand," Daisy exclaimed as she bent over, making her butt burps big and bassy again as she panted from feeling her poop smear all over her yellow tight jeans, which were becoming more brown overall as the jeans now had a yellow and brown tint. "And I used it to grant that my poop was brownies!"

"...but I don't get it!" Reese chuckled as she then sat on Daisy, pulling up her brown jeans as she placed her hands on her somewhat petite butt. "Why would you want to make such a wish?"

"Because... I love pooping my pants, but I also love brownies!" Daisy exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, eying Reese's adorable rear. "By the way... your ass is just so wonderful!"

"Oh, my cute thing isn't enormous like yours." Reese remarked as she rubbed Daisy's butt, feeling the vibrations their erupting butts were causing. "But I guess that's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Hey, butts can be any size they want, as long as their farts are huge!" Daisy stated as she gladly spanked Reese's ass, making her belt out deeper pitched poots as more brown stains popped up on her jeans. "Why, Toadette used to be the smallest of our bunch, but that didn't stop her from having huge farts! Plus, since she occasionally took those shrooms that make her more humanoid..." She then stopped, temporarily halting her otherwise constant gas passing as she chuckled, taking a moment to reflect. "Yeah... that brings back good memories..."

"Memories? About what, Toadette?" Reese asked out of curiosity while leaning over Daisy's face, continuing to keep the fart funk going as she let out higher pitched broken winds.

"Yeah. Originally, Toadette complained about being gassy, but thanks to me and Peach..." Daisy stated as she grabbed a nearby hamburger and munched on it, feeling her stomach rumble as she let loose a loud burp, with it being enough gas to charge up her fart factory as she began ripping ass again. "...she managed to come over to the fart side."

"Ha, good one. They have the same number of letters." Reese stated as she planted her face in Daisy's butt cheeks, sighing heavenly as she was greeted with the intense beefy smell of Daisy's cut cheese. "I think I'm in love with your ass..."

"I get that a lot." Daisy laughed as she began fanning the air with her right hand. "Pew! I smell worse than cows on a farm! But that's probably a good thing." She glanced to see

Reese rubbing her face within her burping butt, smiling. "If you liked those, you'll love me when I eat burritos. Now those go right through me... literally!"

"Oh, I believe you!" Reese exclaimed vividly as she clapped her hands together. "Hey, what happens with we aimed our butts at each other and let out our strongest farts?"

"It will be... extremely stinky!" Daisy laughed as she pinched her nose with her right hand while fanning with the left hand to prove her flatulent point.

Reese laughed as she winked at Daisy while pointing at the gassy tomboy. "You're a big stinker!"

" **For you!** " Daisy boasted back as she and Reese stopped farting, letting their bodies rest as both of their stomachs rumbled, putting their butts up to each other as they bent over and had their hands resting on their rears, their stomachs still grumbling.

"Well, here's to the next step of our master plan!" Reese laughed as she shook up her body to make her gas blast more powerful. "Shitting these pants..."

" _...WITH NO SURVIVORS._ " Reese and Daisy exclaimed in unison as they both unleashed farts so powerful, it caused the entire apartment to collapse. After the dust had cleared, both of the flatulent females popped out, with there surprisingly being not many people around despite it being a populated city.

"Well, it's gonna take a while to fix this place." Daisy murmured as she dusted herself off, facing Reese. "What do you want to do?"

Reese glanced to see her stomach growl again, smiling as she looked back up at Daisy, pointing at the rainy sky. "Want to fart to fly around and get a bite?"

"You smelled my mind, girlfriend! The fart plan I just passed gas out with the wind breaking lists me, my butt, my pooped pants here, but only one peeyew!" Daisy laughed, with her allowing Reese to climb on her back as they both still had their pooped jeans on, simultaneously farting as they literally blasted off again, to spread good will, joy, and farts to all... while looking for more food to convert into gas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toadette was on the lookout for Daisy, with her having a day of gassy antics planned out as she ripped ass in her treasure tracker shorts, having a bit more of a humanoid body as opposed to her regular fungi self as she dashed down the street.

"Daisy... oh, where are you...?" Toadette sighed as she was getting worried and annoyed, knowing what kind of mischief Daisy would cause while also wanting to be a part of it at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Has anyone seen Reese?" Ophelia asked while looking around the living room, being concerned as she folded her arms together.

Megan let out a juicy fart as she smirked. "Probably baking brownies in her oven, as usual. You know how hot she likes to be."

"Megan, please!" Ophelia exclaimed as she waved her hands about, shaking her head. "You do realize how much I don't like when you act like that, right?!"

Megan chuckled as she casually brushed back Ophelia's hair. "Please... you like it when my smart ass acts up." She belted another juicy fart as she laughed.

Jacelyn walked into The Room as she was trying her best to look mature, casting a glance at Opehlia and Megan as she waved, heading out of the living room as the two others looked at each other oddly, shrugging as they kept chatting with each other. Upon heading up the stairs, Jacelyn locked the door, glancing at her slightly pudgy stomach in her dress as she sighed, letting out a muffled poot as she was determined to lose some weight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reese was still fart flying with Daisy, the two high in the sky as they polluted the air with their bassy, beefy farts in their pooped pants, enjoying their wind breaking.

"Hey Daisy, how long are we gonna keep flying?" Reese asked as she leaned over the tomboy princess.

Daisy shrugged as she had her hands on her stomach. "Well, how much do you want to fart around?"

"Err... I kind of wanted to see if we could poot in our boots, just to see how bad it would stink." Reese pointed out with a chuckle.

Daisy had a twinkle in her left eye as she nodded her head. "That sounds good to me! Let's go to that abandoned park by the uninhabited lake!"

And then, the two gassy girls halted their flatulence, using the time to charge up as they landed on the smooth green grass, with them taking off their crapped jeans to put on new pairs to gleefully toot in.

* * *

Toadette sighed, being exhausted from having ran all across the city of the town village, rubbing her right hand as she could feel sweat pouring all over her body, which didn't help as her farty butt was gassy as hell.

"Phew! I need a shower of extra proportions, or else I'm gonna crash people's noses... with no survivors...!" Toadette exclaimed to herself, noticing an apartment nearby as she looked up, to see one particular set of lights on, with the rest off as it was the night time, giving her an idea. "Hmm..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, I enjoy being flat. It's a nice compliment to Orphelia's curvy, orb shaped hips." Megan chuckled to herself as she got a soda and was about to drink it, hearing the door ring as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, uhh, hi..." Toadette stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head. "I happened to notice you had your lights on, and I was wondering... have you seen Daisy?"

Megan blinked as she squinted her eyes. "You have to be specific, there's a lot of daises around here." She then pointed to a nearby vase with a bunch of flowers in them.

"Very cute. I'm looking for a princess with that name," Toadette stated as she felt a rumble in her stomach, letting out a cute little poot as she slightly blushed from her sudden fart.

"Oh, you mean the one from the book?" Megan stated as she belted out a wet fart of her own. "I read that she farted. Quite a coincidence, huh?"

"Megan, who is that?" Ophelia asked as she spotted Toadette, taking a moment to study her. "Wait... I've seen her on a television special before..."

Jacelyn casually walked by as she was in her pajamas, spotting that the door was opened as she quickly dashed to the bathroom, only to trip on the way as she accidentally churned out a trombone like fart, groaning as her hair fell over her face.

* * *

"Ahh, how I just love being able to fart with another gassy girl..." Reese stated as she turned to Daisy, the two still farting brown stains in their pooped pants as the grass began wilting beneath their farty butts of stink.

"Trust me, sister, I'm just as happy as you to be pooping these pants with a fellow flatulent female!" Daisy laughed as she wrapped her arm around Reese, both of them continuing to poot out raunchy toots.


End file.
